Zatanna
Biography Zatanna is the daughter of a magician and a childhood friend of Batman. Zatanna Zatara is the daughter of magician Giovanni “John” Zatara and Sindella, a member of the mystical Homo Magi race. Zatanna is a direct descendant of the artist and magician Leonardo da Vinci, and is related to Nostradamus; Alessandro Cagliostro; the noted alchemists Nicholas Flamel and Evan Fulcanelli; and Lord Arion of Atlantis. Her cousin, Zachary Zatara, is also a magician. She is arguably one of the most powerful members on the team. Personality Zatanna is a enthusiastic and outgoing young girl with a "can-do attitude", Zatanna has an optimistic demeanor and tries hard to do good in the world. Zatanna is notably an over-achiever. Her typical state of mind is to be bright, positive, and cheerful and she has a kind and caring heart that compels her to help others and to put their well-being above her own, although she can be arrogant at times, and can be jealous when people appear to do things better than she herself can. Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. Relationships * Batman: She is Batman’s Best Friend. They have the closest relationship on the team. * Miss Martian: Zatanna has secretly spent time training miss Martian even giving her love advice about Robin. * Superman:'''She doesn’t trust Superman in the slightest and proves to be the member who could harm superman easily. * '''Vixen: Vixen is Zatanna’s closest female friend. They go on many solo missions together for batman. * Green Arrow: Zatanna often asks Green Arrow a lot about Batman. * Wonder Woman:'''Wonder Woman and Zatanna seem to be at odds with each-other a lot. Despite them being stronger together, they have problems cooperating with one another and don't seem to realize that it's an disadvantage. * '''Black Canary: Black Canary and Zatanna get along well enough and prove to be work together well. * Cyborg: Zatanna believes Cyborg shouldn’t stay on the teen titans for his own safety but she learns to respect him as a member. Powers * Magic: Zatanna has extremely powerful magical abilities which she channels by speaking backwards. She can also lay enchantments on objects. For example, saying "pots" would cause the target of the spell to stop in their tracks. She's feared and famed as one of most powerful magic users on the planet and mortal plane. ** Elemental Control: Zatanna can manipulate magical elements such as: *** Pyrokinesis: Generate heat and manipulate magical fire. *** Cryokinesis: Generate cold and manipulate magical ice crystals. *** Electrokinesis: Generate electricity and manipulate magical lightning. *** Hydrokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical water. *** Geokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical rocks. *** Aerokinesis: Generate and manipulate magical wind. *** Photokinesis: Generate and manipulate magic lights. *** Umbrakinesis: Generate and manipulate magic shadows. ** Telekinesis: Zatanna can move/obtain objects at a distance with her spells ** Flight: Zatanna can fly and leaves a azure trail behind in the air. however she says that this requires a lot of energy and concentration and therefore she chooses not to fly if possible. ** Healing: Zatanna can heal herself or whoever she chooses from most injuries. ** Intuitive Aptitude: Zatanna is an incredible fast learner, able to figure out plans almost instantly and master languages at an unusual fast rate. ** Dream Communication: Zatanna can communicate with other beings through their dreams. She must share a close bond with them in order to do so though. ** Force Field: Zatanna can create magical shields to withstand bullets, blasts, blows and explosions. The greater the size or density of the shield the more effort it takes Zatanna to hold ** Phasing: Zatanna can make herself into her "phantom form" and become intangible. ** Size Alteration: Zatanna can increase or decrease her size or the size of others to any conceivable size. ** Transformation: Zatanna can turn anything into anything else, essentially. For instance, she has turned bullets into paper airplanes as well changing her clothes instantly. Most often she changes violent objects into harmless things. ** Prestidigitation: Zatanna is a greatly skilled magician and an expert illusionist, therefore performing extraordinary (real)tricks and incredible illusions on stage is super simple to her. ** Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Zatanna has received extensive training from her time with the Justice League and from her father who always told her to rely on her wits as well as her fists should her magic fail Category:DC Category:Justice League Category:Fictional character